


How To Train Your Dragon

by SpadesAndClovers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Riders, Gen, M/M, Monster Hunters, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesAndClovers/pseuds/SpadesAndClovers
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a hunter and his dragon





	1. A Dragon?!

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober's here!  
> I had this alternate universe saved in my drafts for weeks now and I thought, why not post it? In this story, there's gonna be a lot of creatures but I'll explain other creatures in other chapters  
> I based this story heavily off of How To Train Your Dragon so yeah

_Once upon a time, there was once a hunter..._

Hank had seen so many deaths, mostly coming from creatures or caused by creatures. Sometimes he would see mermaids torn off in half, griffin heads lying around being used as furniture, and those weren't the worse part, one of the worse would be that one time he saw, in front of his eyes, the whole process of people skinning phoenixes alive while they laugh and relish at the pained screaming coming from the creature. He saw them shed tears, tears that could never be answered. It made his heart shattered, it showed how ugly humanity really was sometimes. On the other end, he had seen humans torn to shreds or half-eaten by werewolves and wendigos. The job did not get easier. He was there to exterminate creatures creating a ruckus, to make the world a better place, they said

He worked alone, for most days. Nobody dared handling creatures other than he did. They all come and go and eventually actually go. He had lost lots of men on the field. Like he said, the job did not get easier

Then one random day, a dude showed up beside his desk. He was pale, to say at least, with dark brunette hair combed to the side and a few strands falling down, his chocolate eyes were warm yet it held something in them. Something that Hank didn't quite like. He was wearing a greyish blue coat over formal clothing, a tie neatly tied, and the usual things you'd see in a guy ready for his first day of work. A goody two shoes not ready to handle these types of fields that's what they are to him

"My name is Connor. I've been sent here to assist you in your investigations regarding the untamed creatures" His tone was flat and cold, almost as if he was not human at all. No. No way. The guy looked too human to be any other creature than human-

"HANK!" His thoughts were cut off shortly when the voice boomed through the precinct. He finally got off of his chair and went marching towards Jeffrey's office, with Connor following behind him like a dog

Inside, Hank expected to be scolded, shouted at, or something of the sort. He didn't expect Jeffrey to pull out a book and slam it infront of him. The book was written in a language so alien Hank didn't even know which ancestry it belonged to, the only thing he noticed was an emblem of a dragon on the middle

"The fuck is this? Don't tell me you're telling me to study a whole new language?!" The words came out wrong but he didn't care, he just needed to get to the bottom of this, at least it expressed his feelings

"It's in Ancient Norse. The vikings used it when they were still alive"

"Yeah, that still doesn't explain much" Hank read through the pages, there were pictures of dragons, every shapes and sizes, every deadly ways of defending themselves. There were fire, boiling water, deafening screech, thorns, poison, you name it. Every one of them with a drawing of warriors fighing them off by failing miserably. Then he stopped at one page, an empty one with only few words written on them, no picture whatsoever. Jeffrey cleared his throat before continuing

"As you know, there were creatures amongst the vikings back then. Gremlins, trolls, and most notable of all would be dragons" Hank had never seen those creatures. Gremlins were the common ones he had to handle since they're known for their mischievous behaviour. Trolls are peaceful and rare, he could only remember handling about one or two, and that was just because they were once abused by their ringleader. Dragons were new to him, nobody had ever seen one since decades ago when they just mysteriously disappear. One day they were still lots of them then the next day, they were all gone. He remembered Cole used to like them alot, his favourite creature he said, he wanted to ride one of them one day, become a dragon rider

Too bad he didn't get a chance to fulfill the dream

"So what? I have to handle dragons now? I'm through handling Nordic creatures roaming around America for some reasons, I don't need any more of them! Especially not a giant man-eating lizard!" It wasn't a lie. Hank had never really known how creatures from the Northern Europe ended up in America, he heard they were very isolated so it would be a surprise to see many of them roaming around causing trouble

"If you think I would so much as to handle another new goddamn creature, then you are dead wrong-"

"Just shut up for one goddamn second!" He did stop whining, but his glare was still visible. Jeffrey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Look. the ministry sent us a creature to work along with, an actual real-life dragon from Norway. A dragon species called _Natt Raseri._ I'm assigning it to you since you're the only one working in the supernatural district" Hank didn't know what he was talking about. It took him awhile before glancing on the other person in the room

"So you're telling me, this kid is actually a dragon? A, what now? A nighter sheryl?"

" _Natt Raseri_ , or that's how I think they pronounced it. And yes. I don't know much about much but I do know the kid was supposed to be in conservation in Norway, but the UN took charge and used him for a better purpose" Jeffrey continued, looking through the files he was given straight from the ministry

"While it is true the UN played big part in this, it is by my own will to escape conservation. Not that it was a bad place, it's just that Norway liked to coddle on their preserved too much. I was sent here because throughout record, Detroit, though just a small part of America, suffers the most out of this outbreak. So to assist, the UN sent creatures from countries with no trouble to countries with actual trouble. Kirins from China, garudas from Indonesia, you name it. All sent randomly in a random order to random countries" Connor continued with his own version, elaborating every necessary details Hank probably needed to know before he could even consider him as a partner

"Let me get this straight, through random order, we, specifially me, got a dragon, a full fledge fucking dragon, to work with in the supernatural district?"

"Correct" To prove a point, Connor showed his hand. Hank did not see anything but a normal hand at first before black scales started going over it and covering it whole, nails turned to claws. He really was what he said huh?

"Now enough introduction. Get back on those cases! Some new ones came in just today. Let's try the new kid on the fields" Hank slightly scoffed before looking through the case files and finding one perfect for the test

"This one."

"The hippogriff? You sure? You've always hated those pieces of flying bird shit" Jeffrey didn't really get why Hank had this hatred for the hippogriffs, he remembered his son liking them. He remembered Hank had said something about how the hippos were just 'glorified horses with wings'

"Yes. I am sure"

"Seems the scene is close by, just a few blocks away. 'A hippogriff was reportedly missing by its owner, came back to the owner three days later and two days later, it murdered him, went missing again'" He read the scene over and over again until he was sure what happened

"Yeah, that sounds about right. You up for the test, kid?" He glanced back at Connor who was reading through the case

"I'll manage"

"Then what are you doing here?! Get your asses in the fields before I kick you out on my own. Literally"

_And so begin their adventures, to Hank's dismay. But with adventures come surprises. Who knows?_


	2. First Case Completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first case together and Hank learnt alot about Connor
> 
> Yes it involves licking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN AWHILE  
> I was really busy and with the semester test coming up I'm getting busier by the second  
> So yeah, I'm sorry for the late update

"SLOW DOWN, MOTHERFUCKER!" The hunter yelled as his grip started to loosen on the pitch black scales

You see, as a hunter, Hank had done lots of thing normal humans have never done before. Extinguish a Phoenix's flames? Yes. Cut off a unicorn's horn? Definitely. Fly on a pegasi? Almost everyday. But this? Riding a speeding lightning dragon with his grip starting to fail on him? It was a new experience that Hank wished to never experience again

**_Though the crime scene was close by and they could get there fast with a car, Connor had insisted that he flew them to save time and, in Connor's word, 'Get to know each other better', he was very persuasive on this whole ordeal, it was as if he was desperate for Hank to ride him (not in that way of course). He would say Connor was a great negotiator since even Hank was starting to feel curious about flying on a dragon's back_ **

_**_"Fine. I'll fucking ride on your back. But just this ONCE" Hank could almost see his ears perked up in excitement. He had ran onto the roof of the precinct with Hank chasing him from behind._ ** _

_**_Once he had made it, well, barely made it, the hunter did not see Connor, but a black-scaled dragon with dark blue spines and hazel brown eyes staring back at him. His appearance blended in perfectly with the night and his blue spines matched the lighting that strikes the Earth. He was quite small by dragon standards, probably about 26 inches, yet he still towered over Hank. First time he had seen a dragon of his kind, first time he had properly seen a dragon in real life actually._ ** _

_**_"So, are we going to do this like the movies or-" Without warning, the dragon practically threw him on his back and launched himself in the sky with the speed faster than any other creature he had encountered_ ** _

_**_Hank couldn't help but scream as he silently wished for death_ ** _

Fortunately, with Connor's pitch black scales, they blended perfectly in the night sky so no one could see him dangling off a dragon mid-air. Unfortunately for Hank as well, Connor was a lightning dragon, he had discovered, which meant that he was fast, like REALLY fast. Hank could already see his life flashing before his eyes

Once they finally made it above the location, without warning, the dragon shifted back into his human form and dropped to the ground, becoming visible once again. Hank had, also, dropped down ungracefully, falling from heaven knows how high. He could've sworn he heard a crack by his tail bone

"Next time, warn me if you're gonna do that!" Connor only tilted his head, skeptical by what Hank had meant, the hunter groaned and stood up, finally entering the murder scene

Hank had always hated hippogriffs, even before the incidents with Cole. He didn't know why but the mere thoughts of horses with wings that aren't pegasi existing just made him really annoyed. Why the fuck do they exist? Let's be honest they're the least liked creatures in this world. And this hippogriff was no different, adding the fact that it just murdered it's owner made him hate it even more. That flying horse-bird thing deserves whatever the hell was coming to it

Which would be his fist to its face

Sadly, he had other things he wanted to punch

Connor, he swore, was more of a K-9 unit than an actual detective. First time they entered the scene, the first thing he did was sniffed his surroundings like how a bloodhound would; He would scrunched up his nose and let out a low growl whenever they approach the body. So much for incognito

"Will you please stop sniffing the air like a damn dog?!" Without the glamour, Hank was sure his ears perked up in surprise

"I'm sorry, but I think with the use of my own heightened senses would make the investigation easier"

"Okay, yeah I get that part, but can you please just at least stop growling at the body? They're gonna start thinking you're a wild animal or something" Which was true to some extent; He was a wild animal, but no one other than Hank and Fowler were supposed to know that

"Got it!" He responded almost innocently as he approached the body, trying his best not to gag at the stinging scent of the dead. He crouched down and inspected the body further. He placed a finger down the pool of blood and brought it up to his mouth, licking the blood clean off of his fingers. Hank, unfortunately noticing what was happening, held his vomit in his throat. These kind of cases were gross enough and Connor just had to make it grosser

"What the fuck are you doing?!" The dragon turned his attention on Hank with the same innocent expression he had always had, only this time with his tongue covered in blood

"I can memorize scents through taste as well, that way I would get a more accurate lead to find the suspect. I'm sorry if it's a bit intriguing"

"Well leave that to the forensics, you dumb animal! Jesus, what are you, a vacuum cleaner?!" He was beyond frustrated at this point. Connor didn't seem to get why but he just went with it

He followed the tracks of the smell. It was so much easier focusing on one scent than sniffing the entire building for clues. The scent lead him to an empty space. On the ceiling, he could see a trap door that would lead to the attic

"I think I found a lead!" He yelled out to Hank who immediately went to his spot. He pointed up at the ceiling only for Hank to raise an eyebrow

"You think the griff's in there? Don't you think it would've just flown away by now?"

"The hippogriff was acting out of impulse, it had no idea what to do so our best bet would be it's still in the house. Besides, no one hasn't seen any signs of the griff ever since they heard the screaming and the eagle screeching" There was a pause, Hank was trying to process what he said to his own logic. Connor made a good point

"Well, go on then, prove your point" That was his cue. The trap door was opened and the dragon grabbed for the frames, carrying himself in to the attic. It was a dark place, filled with dust and foul smell. He guessed the victim was not the type to do spring cleaning. He spotted something moving in the shadows, trying to hide behind boxes, only for it to stumble down infront of the dragon. The hippogriff was still in its human form. He was covered in blood with tears streaming down his cheeks. As if on instinct, Connor lunged at the griff and pinned him down and let his wings extend slightly, Not wanting him to get away

"Please, don't tell them, I didn't do anything, it was all in self-defense!" The dragon snarled, silencing the griff

"Be quiet!" He could see the griff's eyes, glossy with tears still flowing out. Okay, he probably went a touch too far. He let his wings folded neatly on his back and he finally got off of the grff, who was still shocked to no end

"I FOUND IT!" He yelled out, not letting the griff, who was still in a state of shock on the ground, out of his sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what I said before, Connor is a Night Fury. Well, as close as he could be. He looks more like the alpha version of Toothless but even more draconic for anyone who's wondering what he might look like
> 
> Please leave a comment

**Author's Note:**

> Natt Raseri is Norwegian for Night Fury
> 
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
